At the newborn of an infant or when an infant seeks medical advices in a hospital, the infant and his/her family are generally identified by wearing an intelligent security identification device such as a tag wrist ring, a tag ankle ring, a tag wrist band or the like. However, in consideration that many personal factors are involved in this approach, once an error occurs in the identification, a large influence will be brought to the infant's family and the medical institutions. In addition, as most hospital management systems are not perfect in the current stage, particularly, the infant sickroom, the mother and infant room or the like are poorly supervised, the infant theft cases are very likely to occur. In recent 10 years, there are about 16 million newborn infants in our country every year. It needs to look after and take care of the large-scale group of infants more safely and effectively. In addition, children, old people and intellectually disabled people also need to wear an intelligent security identification device at home or in the hospital for medical advices, so as to avoid being lost or not getting timely rescue and treatment.
However, there are currently a few solutions proposed to solve the problem in our country, and the current approaches are implemented by wearing a tag wrist ring, supervising by a specially-assigned person or the like, which are ineffective. For example, when there are many newborn infants and ill infants, it is difficult to take care of each infant. Some wrist rings or ankle rings which can detect physical sign parameters of a human body are proposed in the related art; however, neither the wrist rings nor the ankle rings have a latch portion which is controlled by an electrical signal and can improve security.